1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for obtaining accurate measurements and calibrations in order to produce dentures for edentulous patients and a method of using the same, and more particularly to an integrated modular dental measuring apparatus, the use of which will reduce the number of visits required in order to obtain the required measurements and calibrations while not eliminating detail of records in order to produce a set of dentures, wherein the dental trays thereof may be converted to multiple uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treatment of patients that are missing teeth is often accomplished by complete dentures including an upper denture and a lower denture or accomplished by partial dentures. Prior to making new or replacement dentures, multiple measurements and calibrations are taken of the patient and the patient's mouth and any existing dental prostheses are recorded. Additionally, appropriate measurements are taken to verify the proper fit and relationships of the dental prostheses not only with the oral cavity but with each other.
Ideally, dentures should mate with the mouth and function with existing mouth tissue. Poor fitting dentures can cause mouth soreness and can negatively influence a patient's facial appearance and even a patient's diet. The production of accurate partial or complete dentures requires multiple measurements and multiple calibrations.
In existing practice, an impression is used to create an imprinted likeness of a jaw, any teeth and any implants, along with gingiva areas of the oral cavity. An upper tray and a lower tray are selected by size and filled with impression material, such as a resin. From this impression, an acrylic or stone cast is made. Additional measurements and calibrations include establishing the centric position or repeatable horizontal and vertical spacing. Identifying and measuring appropriate occlusal vertical dimensions and centric relation positions during treatment of edentulous patients is also necessary for predictable and successful application of dental prostheses.
Additional measurements include esthetic blue printing to accommodate the shape of the patient's upper lip and mouth. This imprint will guide the laboratory in both cosmetic and tooth set up. Additionally, a set of measurements known as “neutral zone technique” will accommodate measurement of the functional tongue, cheek and lip positioning of the patient. Finally, an articulator or other similar device is often utilized to determine the position of the arches with respect to the jaws of the patient.
It is therefore desirable to provide an integrated modular dental measuring apparatus and method for dentures for obtaining a series of measurements and calibrations of a patient to reduce the number of visits that the patient is required to make to the dental professional.
It is further desirable to provide an integrated modular dental measuring apparatus and method for dentures that enable multiple measurements and calibrations to be made in a single fitting in order to produce a set of dentures.
It is still further desirable to provide an integrated modular dental measuring apparatus and method for dentures that reduce the required inventory of different types of dental trays which are necessary to produce a set of dentures.
It is yet further desirable to provide an integrated modular dental measuring apparatus and method for dentures that is convertible in order to be used for different measurement and calibration functions.